


Work In Progress

by KimiMeagan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Arkham Asylum, Assault, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Batman's Rogues Gallery, Both Refers To Story And To Tagging, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Rogues, Help, His Bad..., Illegal Activities, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Assault, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical Torture, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Oblivious Batman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Probably Done Wrong, Psychological Torture, Resurrected Jason Todd, Semi-Legal Activities, Shady - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Therapy, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trying to help, Underground Activities, Work, Work In Progress, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiMeagan/pseuds/KimiMeagan
Summary: Everybody has to start somewhere...This was how Gavin's life in Gotham started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates.
> 
> Something bouncing around in my head for a while. Might continue.

_The interview was way too short for a place this big._ That was what she thought, anyway, while she stood with the other hires in a group as one of the doctors or supervisors or _whoever_ drones on and on over the rules and procedures of Arkham Asylum.

Not that they weren't all _**fully aware**_ of the fact that it was:

A: A _severely dangerous_ work environment on a regular basis.

B: A possible _death sentence_ , depending on who they interacted with and how.

C: A place that was more than likely to drive one _insane_ themselves before anything else.

Oh, and, **yes** , they did know that in the case of emergencies to stay away from any corridor that _**laughing**_ was coming from.

Just basic knowledge at that point.

Good thing they included a waiver in the hiring process; they would have long since closed the asylum from a lack of funding at that point otherwise.

Gavin stood in the middle of the group, even though her nerves tingled with the feel of being pressed against so many strangers in such a wide corridor, and shifted slightly in place; she winced when she brushed against someone when she did so but couldn't help the movement. Her discomfort was nearly a physical thing at that point.

Just what the blue fuck was she thinking? She could barely tolerate _normal_ people - for all that was worth as a description in Gotham City - on a day-to-day basis, what made her believe that working in a place for _criminally insane individuals_ would be any better?

... the pay _was_ good.

If she lived that long, anyway.

"... will just follow me; we will be moving onto the next step: palm scanning and the distribution of your name tags and identification numbers." In case their faces were missing or there was no other way to identify them. It went unsaid but they could all read between the lines, Gavin _hoped_ the rest of them could anyway, and she noted one of the other women in the group look uneasy at the words.

Women didn't generally last long at Arkham. Wonder why **that** was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so everyone is aware, this story is going to have short chapters because I'm typing all this out USING MY PHONE and I post immediately when I'm done.
> 
> So... yeah... there's that. -.-;
> 
> Enjoy!

She was fairly certain that she would not have her ID number memorized for a while... it was a _long ass number_ , focusing more on how many people they've hired over the years than anything else.

She'd be able to recite it by the end of the week if they made her use it enough but that number was a mouthful.

The _'palm-scanning'_ that they mentioned was much more excessive than just a literal palm-scan... it was fingerprinting, eye scanning, specialized pattern recognition, facial recognition, and even voice recognition. She didn't know what kind of influence Bruce Wayne had over the asylum... but it was obviously high.

There was no way any of it was government issued. It had to all be privately paid for.

She had to remind herself not to curse the man for his security when she went through the facial recognition, he only had the safety of the workers here in mind and not the thought of them maybe _wanting to drastically change their appearance in the coming years_.

In case they lived that long, you understand.

Her pattern was the same as the one on her phone, just backwards, since the pattern had to just connect random dots... using nine dots. Did they not see how wrong all this felt to new hires or were they simply oblivious to it all?

Gavin Altaire was the name printed on the badge, something she thought was stupid since her last name wasn't really needed for public knowledge... or _inmate knowledge_ , she should say. Although the guards and doctors looked _pretty shifty_ too now that she got a second look at them.

Just think of the paycheck, Gavin; just think of the paycheck. Paycheck meant rent and food for her and the cat - both of which were needed regularly. Which made a paycheck needed regularly.

How she found herself at Arkham Asylum was something she was still trying to figure out. She didn't even think she would make it through the _background checks_ , even if she was squeaky clean.


	3. Chapter 3

After all the scans and safety procedures, and their ID badges were distributed, they were handed over to a new group of doctors - one doctor for every three of them - and Gavin found herself paired up with a strict-looking woman in a pencil skirt and lab coat frowning down at the sneakers she had on.

Like Hell she was going to come in wearing heels when there was a high chance of her having to run for her life at any given moment...

The two with her were different: one was a guy around her age in a pressed button-up shirt and dress shoes and the other was an older fellow in a tweed jacket and stained jeans.

Between the two, she almost felt normal... dressed, anyway.

"My name is Doctor Agathe Faustine and I will be your direct supervisor for the duration of you internship here at Arkham."

What a way to make a person feel welcome...

"I specifically chose the three of you based off your resumes," She gave both Gavin and the older guy a withering look. Made Gavin feel more under-dressed than she already did. "And I firmly believe you will benefit from observing what it is we do here at Arkham."


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin had been almost questionable in her honesty when she went put in her resume and went through her interview - nearly to the point of asking any of the managers just how that had happened. But she didn't, of course, because she needed this job and she needed this paycheck and...

Agathe Faustine was in charge of Weylon Jones... and they were all going to die.

"Security has been doubled since his previous escape," the doctor was explaining as she stood in front of the tank that held the criminal known as Killer Croc. He was floating in the middle of the water and staring at them.

It was... unnerving, to say the least.

"Once you have proven yourself adequate in my eyes from working with the lower level inmates, you may be given an opportunity to assist in the rehabilitation of Mr. Jones." Because that's exactly what they were there for, right? The fame and glory that would come with 'healing' one of Gotham's biggest rogues...

Please note the sarcasm.

The older man - his name was Noah Thomas, he introduced himself as - lifted his hand just high enough to garner attention without making it seem childish. "Dr. Faustine," He began, his accent low but Gavin couldn't place it. "Just what is it you are wanting us to do to help these patients?"

She smiled and said, "I'm glad you asked."


	5. Chapter 5

"So these are the Level One inmates," Alexei Pavel was the name of the younger man working with her, his accent making it nearly impossible for her to understand what he said when he said his name. Normal conversation was fine... but his name blurred when he said it at first.

"Yes," Dr. Faustine nodded as she walked along the plexiglass enclosures. "While most of these individuals are either former employees to the bigger players here in Gotham or even lower-class solo acts themselves, there are several individuals here that are legitimately ill and do require more attention."

OK. That sounded a little better than she was expecting, if she was honest.

She was expecting Level Fives right out of the gate...

And death. She was most certainly expecting death.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. And the title is meant to be that. It won't change.
> 
> And we'll be at Arkham for a while... so, not a lot of Batfam interaction for a bit.


End file.
